parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Movies Playing And To Be Made
Here are movies made by TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle that are now playing and are to be made. Movies Now Playing The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Winnie the Pooh *Tails (from Sonic X) as Piglet *Tommy (from Tickety Toc) as Tigger *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Rabbit *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Eeyore *Sultan (from Aladdin) as Owl *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Kanga *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Roo *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Gopher *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could) as Christopher Robin *The Bees as Themselves *Hippos, Rhinos, and Wolfs (from Robin Hood) and Thieves (from Aladdin) as Heffalumps and Woozles The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Fun and Fancy Free (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jiminy Cricket *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) as Cleo *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as The Big Cat *Fievel (from An American Tail) as Bongo *Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Lulubelle *Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail) as The Big Bear *Burke, Blair, Zip, Zug, Zak, Zebedee, and The Beagle Boys (from TUGS and Donald Duck: Goin Quackers) as The Other Bears *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Edgar Bergen *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Luana Patten *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Charlie as McCarthy *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Mortimer Snerd *Cow (from Cow and Chicken) as The Cow *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Mickey Mouse (Both names begin with 'M') *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Donald Duck (Both vain) *Knuckles (from Sonic X) as Goofy (Both wise and kind) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as The Harp (Both beautiful) *The Eggheads, Clipboard Men, Dictionary, Thesaurus, Dinky, Boomer, Wayne, and Lucien (from The Amazing World of Gumball, The Fox and the Hound, and The Cramp Twins) as the Crows *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Scarecrow *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) *Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Bowser Jr (from 101 Dalmatians, The Lion King, and Super Mario Bros) as The Dragonflies *Jano (from Rayman 2) as Fish *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Dinah Shore Fun and Fancy Free (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Tails (aka Dumbo) (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Mrs. Jumbo *Ripto (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Ringmaster *Henri (from An American Tail) as Mr. Stork *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Jim Crow *Hercules (from TUGS) as Peacher Crow *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Glasses Crow *Sea Rouge (from TUGS) Straw Hat Crow *Fire Tug (from TUGS) as Fat Crow *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Matriach (Female Elephant 1) *Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Giddy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Prissy Female Elephant 3) *Amy Rose (from Sonic X) as Catty (Female Elephant 4) *Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Lab) as Female Elephant 6 *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Female Elephant 7 *Toodles Galore (from Tom and Jerry) as Female Elephant 8 *Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Female Elephant 9 *Archie the PB15 (from Trainz) as Casey Junior *Bowser Jr (from Super Mario Bros) as Smitty/Skinny The Bully *Sir Pellinore (The Sword In The Stone) - Joe The Janitor *Rasputin's Minions (from Anastasia) as The Clowns *Heffalumps and Woozles as The Pink Elephants *Tommy (from Tickety Toc) - Jim Crow *Dexter - Glasses Crow *Homer Simpson - Fat Crow *Friar Tuck - Preacher Crow *Noddy - Straw Hat Crow *Various Characters as Wild Animals Tails (aka Dumbo) (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Great Engine Detective (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Basil of Baker Street *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Dr. Dawson *Holly (from Pound Puppies) as Olivia Flaversham *Luigi (from Mario) as Hiram Flaversham *Scooby Doo as Toby *Princess Peach as Mrs. Judson *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as Ratigan *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Fidget *The Pirates (from Rayman) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Bartholomew *Witch Hazel as Felicia *Princess Rosalina as Barmaid *Bluto as Juggling Octopus *CatDog as Frog and Salamander on Bike *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Miss Kitty *Toadette and Princess Daisy as Miss Kitty's Sisters *Padme Amadila as Queen Moustoria The Great Engine Detective (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Forest Book (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Mowgli - Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bagheera - Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) *Baloo - Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, I'm No Fool, and Disney) *Kaa - Ales Mansay (from Rayman Origins) *Shere Khan - Hooded Claw (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *King Louie - Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) *Flunkey Monkey - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *The Vultures - Courage the Cowardly Dog, Asterix, Obelix, Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Shanti - Cream (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Colonel Hathi - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Winifred - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) *Hathi Jr. - Whopper and Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *Akela - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Rama - Robin Hood *Rashka - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Wolf Cubs - Young Tod, Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit and Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) *Wolves - People of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Elephants - Various Dogs *Slob Elephant - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Elephant with Black Eye - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Elephant with fly - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Elephant with hair - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Buglar the Elephant - Howler (Pound Puppies) *Deer - Deer (Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins) *Monkeys - Various Male Engines (Thomas & Friends) *Baby Mowgli - Eric (The Little Engine That Could) The Forest Book (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Thomasladdin (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Aladdin *Young Whopper (from Pound Puppies) as Abu *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Jasmine *Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail) as Jafar *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Iago *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as The Genie *Ed, Edd, and Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Magic Carpet *Professor Utonium (from Powerpuff Girls) as Sultan *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Creepy Old Jafar *Jano (from Rayman) as Cave of Wonders *Dick Dastardly (from Dick Dastardly and Muttley) as Razoul *Muttley, Zilly, Klunk, Hooded Claw, and The Bully Brothers (from Dick Dastardly and Muttley) as Razoul's Guards *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Rajah *Peter Perfect (from Wacky Races) as Prince Achmed *Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) as Gazeem *and more Thomasladdin (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Adult Lady *Rayman (from Rayman) as Tramp *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Jim Dear *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Darling *Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) as Junior *Ty (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) as Jock *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Trusty *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Aunt Sarah *Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mr. Busy The Beaver *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman) as Si and Am *The Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Stray Dogs *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Toughy *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Tony *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy) as Joe *Tiny Kong (from Donkey Kong Country) as Puppy Lady *Maisie (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Peg *Bottles (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Boris *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Pedro *Hector (from Looney Tunes) as English Bulldog *Dennis (from Disney's Stanley) as Dachsie Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Rescuers (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Bernard - Thomas the Tank Engine *Miss Bianca - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Penny - Cream (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Madame Medusa - Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) *Mr. Snoops - Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) *Orville - Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Rufus - Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) *Ellie Mae - MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Luke - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Evinrude - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) *Brutus and Nero - Banzai and Ed (from The Lion King) *The Chairmouse - Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) *Deadeye Rabbit - Hercules (from TUGS) *Gramps - Ten Cents (from TUGS) *Digger - Sunshine (from TUGS) *Deacon Owl - Little Toot (from Melody Time) *Penny's Adopoted Parents - Stu and Didi (from Rugrats) *TV Annoncer - Sir Pellinore (from The Sword in the Stone) *Bats - Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle), and Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) The Rescuers (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Rescuers Down Under (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Bernard - Thomas the Tank Engine *Miss Bianca - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Jake - Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) *Wilbur - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Cody - Tails (from Sonic) *Percival C. McLeach - Baron Dante (from Croc) *Joanna - Shenzi (from The Lion King) *Marahute - Talullah (from Tickety Toc) *Faloo - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *Bait Mouse - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *The Chairmouse - Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) *Francios - Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) *Doctor Mouse - Dr. Vindaloo (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Red - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) *Frank - Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) *Krebbs - Sultan (from Aladdin) *Sparky the Fly - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) *Flying Squirrel - Gwanom (from The Legend of Zelda) *Twister the Snake - Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Nurse Mice - Globox, Uglette, Polokus, Tarayzan Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, Gonzo, Bubble Dreamer, Houdini and Betilla (from Rayman) *Polly - Mewsette (from Gay Purr-ee) *Cody's Mother - Rosemary (from Hong Kong Phooey) *Telegraph Mouse - Hong Kong Phooey *Cricket Cook - Fievel Mousekewitz *Cricket Waiter - Tony Toponi *Razorback - Pluto (from Disney Cartoons) *Crocodiles - Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) The Rescuers Down Under (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Princess Sally Acornlina (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Thumbelina - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Prince Cornelius - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jacquimo - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Mother - Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) *Hero - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Baby Bug - Cheese (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Gnatty - Cream (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Li'l Bee - Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mrs. Toad - The Wicked Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) *Mozo - Jasper (from 101 Dalmatians) *Gringo - Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Grundel - Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro the Dragon) *Berkeley Beetle - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Snow White (from Snow White) *Mr. Mole - Geppetto (from Pinocchio) *Queen Tabithia - Queen Leah (from Sleeping Beauty) *King Colbert - King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) *Ms. Rabbit - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros.) *Mr. Fox - King Hubert (from Sleeping Beauty) *Mr. Bear - Princess Luba (from Super Mario Bros.) *Reverend Rat - The Preist (from The Princess Bride) *Bumblebee - Marahute (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Farm Animals - Tom and Jerry Characters *Fairies - Various People (Super Mario Bros.) Princess Sally Acornlina (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Limbless and the Hedgehog (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Young Tod *Skippy (from Robin Hood) as Young Copper *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) as Big Mama *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Widow Tweed *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Amos Slade *Klonoa (from Klonoa) as Dinky *Ty (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) as Boomer *Sheriff of Nottingham (from Robin Hood) as Chief *Rayman (from Rayman) as Adult Tod *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Adult Copper *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Vixey *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Grumpy Badger *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as The Porcupine *Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Squeaks the Catterpillar *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Large Sleeping Disturbed Grizzly Bear The Limbless and the Hedgehog (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Cream in Wonderland (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Cream (from Sonic) as Alice *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Alice's Sister *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Dinah *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as White Rabbit *Colonel Hathi (from The Jungle Book) as Doorknob *Dodo - Dodger (from Oliver and Company) *Tweety (from Looney Tunes) as Parrot next to Dodo *Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Cat (from CatDog) as Walrus *Dog (from CatDog) as Carpenter *Globox (from Rayman) as Bill the Lizard *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Rose *Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Iris *Sylvia (from Looney Tunes) as Daisy *Various Animals as Flowers *Bowser Jr (from Super Mario Bros.) as Caterpiller *Murfy (from Rayman) as Butterfly *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Bird in the Tree *Scooby Doo as Cheshire Cat *Tom the Cat as Mad Hatter *Jerry the Mouse as March Hare *Winslow the Rat as Dormouse *Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as Cards Painters *Robot Pirates as Cards *Razorwife (from Rayman) as Queen of Hearts *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as King of Hearts Cream in Wonderland (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman 2: Tails's Adventure (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Adult Lady *Rayman (from Rayman) as Tramp *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Jim Dear *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Darling *Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) as Junior *Ty (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) as Jock *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Trusty *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Aunt Sarah *Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mr. Busy The Beaver *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman) as Si and Am *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Tony *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy) as Joe *Tails (from Sonic) as Scamp *Cream (from Sonic) as Angel *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Buster *Agent 9 (from Spyro) as Mooch *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro) as Sparky *Bentley (from Spyro) as Francois *Sheila (from Spyro) as Ruby *Grace, Colloway, and Maggie (from Home on the Range) as Annette, Danielle, and Collette *Sneero (from Walter Melon) as Reggie *Jeff and Tammy (from Pound Puppies) as Couple on Bridge *Fat Albert as Chubby man *Big Mama (from Lady and the Tramp) as Horse Pulling Cartridge *Heimlich (from A Bug's Life) as Butterfly *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Hammer Man *Various People as Flagmen *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Men in Picture *Photographer (from Rayman) as Photographer *Lily and Lt. Carica (from Little Tikes Land) as Girl and Boy with Fire *Boy with hoop *Dexter's Mom and Dog (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Woman and her dog *Children (from Pinocchio) as Kids running around *Various Characters as Villagers *Figaro (from Pinocchio) and Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cat and Bird *Polar (from Pinocchio) as Scratchy *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Dogcatcher *Penny, Maggie, Alberto, and Mitch (from Papa Louie) as Pigeons *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as Man in car *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Cat in Scamp's Head *Various Storks as Crows *Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed as Rats *Mario and Luigi as Men in Cars *Frou Frou (from The Aristocats) as Horse out of control *Jasmine and Rajah (from Aladdin) as Women with wig and her dog *Count Rugen and his Guards (from The Princess Bride) as Dogcatchers in the dream *Bees (from Winnie the Pooh) as Fireflies *Nutty (from Happy Tree Friends) as Squirrel *Senor Vulturo (from Looney Tunes) as Bird flying away *Various People as People in the celebration *Holly, Mervin, and Gromit as Boy and Girl with Dog *Parade (from Dumbo) as Marching Band *Various People as People in Parade *Tommy and Chuckie as Boy and Girls watching Parade *Madam Mim as Katrina Stoneheart *Porky Pig as Pig *Ariel's Sisters as Women in dresses *Various People as People at the Table *Edwin Jones as Man that has the women's new wig *Eric and Scrappy Doo Boy with dog *Grandpa Lou and Howler with dog *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as 3 dogs in doghouse *Various Heroes as Dogs at pound *Sergeant Tibbs as Crazy Dog Hero-A-Doodle (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Chanticleer - Rayman *Human Edmond - Tails (Sonic) *Kitten Edmond - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Grand Duke of Owls - Victor Quartermine (Wallace and Gromit) *Hunch - Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) *Patou - Patrick Starfish (Spongebob Squarepants) *Peepers - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snipes - Ed (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Stuey the Pig - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Pinky Fox - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Goldie Pheasant - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Owls - The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bouncers - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Max - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Minnie Rabbit - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Edmond's Brothers - Tobias and Leslie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Edmond's Parents - Richard Watterson and Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Farm Animals - Various Characters *Murray - Le Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Rhino Waiter - Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Tiny Duke - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) A Mobius Tail (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Fievel - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tanya - Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Yasha - Tooty (Banjo-Kazooie) *Papa - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mama - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Tiger - Thomas the Tank Engine *Tony - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bridget - Ms Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Honest John - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gussie Mausheimer - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Henri - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Warren T. (Rat) - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Warren T. (Cat) - Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman) *Digit - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman) *Moe - Bowser Koopa (Mario) *Mott Maulers - The Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Wave Monster - The Bear (Balto) Thomas (Shrek) (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Shrek - Thomas the Tank Engine *Donkey - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) *Lord Farquaad - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Dragon - Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *Big Bad Wolf - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Three Little Pigs - Mr. Blik, Waffles, and Gordon Quid (Catscratch) *Three Blind Mice - The Three Stooges *Gingy - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pinocchio - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Magic Mirror - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Snow White - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Cinderella - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Sleeping Beauty - Duchess (The Aristocats) The Black Cauldron (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Taran - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Princess Eilonwy - Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Horned King - Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) *Fflewddur Fflam - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Gurgi - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Dallben - Sultan (Aladdin) *Hen Wen - Lopsiloo (Tickety Toc) *Creeper - Preston (Wallace and Gromit) *King Eidilleg - King Junjun (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Doli - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Orwen, Orgoch, and Orddu - May Kanker, Marie Kanker, and Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Talullahontas (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Pocahontas - Talullah (Tickety Toc) *John Smith - Mario *Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik *Meeko - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc) *Flit - Tooteroo (Tickety Toc) *Percy - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Chief Powhatan - Indian Chief (Peter Pan) *Grandmother Willow - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Nakoma - Cream (Sonic) *Kocoum - Luigi *Kekata - Tony Toponi *Thomas - Wario *Wiggins - Bowser Jr *Ben and Lon - Tom and Jerry *Indians - Various Cartoon Characters *Settlers - Various Video Game Characters Characters The Hero's New Groove (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) * Human Kuzco - Antione (Sonic) * Llama Kuzco - Little Toot (Melody Time) * Pacha - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Human Yzma - Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Kronk - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Angel Kronk - Good Cop (The LEGO Movie) * Devil Kronk - Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) * Chicha - Meg (Family Guy) * Chaca - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Tipo - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bucky the Squirrel - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Peg (Lady and the Tramp) * Jaguars - Various Villains * Theme Song Guy - Edd (Double Dee) (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) * Rudy the Old Man - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Man for Bride Choosing - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Peasent Near Yzma - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) * Misty the Llama - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Birthday Singers - Various Disney Characters * Chess Players - Tom and Jerry The Engine King (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Baby Simba - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Young Simba - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Adult Simba - Thomas the Tank Engine *Young Nala - Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Adult Nala - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Timon - Laurel (Laurel and Hardy) *Pumbaa - Hardy (Laurel and Hardy) *Mufasa - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Sarabi - Missy (The Little Engine That Could) *Scar - Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Hyenas - Jasper, Horace (101 Dalmatians), Baron Dante, Cannon Boat Keith, (from Croc), Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tiny Tiger (from Crash Bandicoot), Crush, Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon), Brutus, Nero (from The Rescuers), and the Pirates (Peter Pan) *Shenzi - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Banzai - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Ed - Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) *Rafiki - Penry/Hong Kong Phooey (from Hong Kong Phooey) *Zazu - Mr. Bean (from Mr. Bean) *Sarafina - Bianca (from Spyro the Dragon) The Aristoheroes (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Duchess - Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Thomas O’Malley - Rayman *Toulouse - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventures) *Marie - Cholena (from An American Tail 3) *Berlioz - Dumbo (from Dumbo) *Frou-Frou - Mewsette (from Gay Pu-rree) *Roquefort - Jake (from The Rescuers) *Scat Cat - Courage the Cowardly Dog *English Cat - Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) *Russian Cat - King Louie (from The Jungle Book) *Italian Cat - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) *Chinese Cat - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Napoleon - Cat (from CatDog) *Lafayette - Dog (from CatDog) *Abigail - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail 3) *Amelia - Olivia Flaversham (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Uncle Waldo - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Edgar - Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) *Georges Hautcourt - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *French Milkman - Dick Dastardly (from Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Le Petit Café Chef - Fliqpy (from Happy Tree Friends) *Truck Movers - Laurel and Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) *Frog - Creeper (from The Black Cauldron) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - The Nostaglic Guy With Glasses *Cats - Various Characters The Train Prince (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Hans (Nutcracker) (Toy and Human) - Thomas the Tank Engine *Clara - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Uncle Drosselmeier - Uncle Grandpa *Louise - Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) *Erik - Tantor (from Tarzan) *Fritz - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) *Dr. Stahlbaum - Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Mrs. Ingrid Stahlbaum - Talullah (from Tickety Toc) *Pavlova - Oliver (from Oliver and Company) *Trudy - Atomic Betty *Marie - Marie (from The Aristocats) *Pantaloon - Yoda (from Star Wars)) *Pantaloon's Soldiers - Various Jedi Knights (from Star Wars) *Soldier that got Marie out of the lake - Patrick Starfish (from Spongebob Squarepants) *The King - King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) *The Queen - Queen Leah (from Sleeping Beauty) *Princess Perlipat - Princess Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Perlipat (Ugly Form) - Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) *The Swan that Hans (Nutcracker) and Clara ride on - Foduck (TT) *The Swan that Pantaloon and Trudy ride on - George (TT) *The Duck that Marie rides on - Big Toot (Little Toot) *The Mouseking - Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail) *The Mouseking (in the flashback) - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *The Mousequeen - Toodles Galore (from Tom and Jerry) *The Mouseking's Army - Various Cat Villains Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:UbiSoftFan94